


Who're You

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones has no memory of the last five years, but he has scars and nightmares of impossible things. A rentboy in Cardiff, the only good thing in his life is one of his clients - Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt for a Torchwood Fic Exchange.

Ianto lay on his back, allowing his customer to run her tongue up and down his body before he began his ministrations, shuddering slightly as she brushed the network of scarring that ran down his side. He leaned up and gently bit her shoulder, before kissing her neck, breasts, stomach, slowly and purposefully working his way south.

She was warm and salty, but his mind wasn't really on the task at hand. He'd had the nightmares again that afternoon, terrible images of blood and death and metal. He thought it had something to do with that awful business at Canary Wharf, but he wasn't sure.

Some of the other images were here in Cardiff, others still in the countryside of the Beacons. Besides, he was sure he'd never been to London. Well, as sure as you can be when you can't remember the last five years.

He deftly flipped his client onto her back and entered her, working her gently towards climax. He wasn't worried about coming first, his mind was too distracted.

_God I'm good,_ he thought to himself, _I don't know what I've been doing these last few years, but it obviously involved a lot of sex_.

He had been told that he had been in an accident, that he had been comatose for two years. What he had been doing before that, nobody seemed to know. Ianto thought it was strange that he didn't seem to have any work colleagues or friends come to visit while he was in hospital.

Later that night, Ianto returned to his flat and waited for his…the word danna flashed into his head. Yes, the Geisha term probably best suited their relationship. It was certainly more than a prostitute/john relationship but much less than a romantic one.

Captain Jack Harkness seemed to have genuine feelings of concern and caring for Ianto, and, sometimes, Ianto thought he could see regret behind those sparkling eyes.

He poured two glasses of chardonnay and turned on the stereo, choosing some laid back but not overtly romantic tracks, before positioning himself in what he hoped was a 'come hither' fashion on the bed.

The clock turned to 8:00 and like clockwork Capt. Jack Harkness opened the front door of Ianto's flat. He wore his usual outfit of a WWII RAF uniform, though tonight it was hot enough that he was only wearing a cotton t-shirt with the woollen trousers and greatcoat. He was also wearing a great big grin, as though he had just won the lottery.

He walked through the door and shut it in one fluid motion, stripping as he went, never losing his stride towards the bed, until by the time he reached Ianto he was down to his boxers. He lay down on top of Ianto and began kissing him fiercely, first on the neck and chest, then on the mouth. Ianto never normally allowed such intimacy with his clients, but Jack was different, special.

He responded to Jack by reaching inside his boxers and firmly but gently grasping Jack's cock. Jack let out a gasp and smiled at Ianto.

"Your hand's cold."

"Sorry," Ianto grinned in reply. "Let me warm you back up."

He began gently massaging Jack, his hand moving in time to the beat of the music. Jack waited until he was hard before he turned his attention to pleasuring Ianto.

He cupped Ianto's arse with one hand and began gently but firmly kneading it. At the same time, his other hand worked the length of Ianto's shaft, the two hands working in harmony, beating out a delicious rhythm on Ianto's flesh. As they both came, Ianto moaned softly, before dropping back onto the pillow, panting.

"I thought I was supposed to pleasure you?" Ianto asked playfully when he had his breath back.

"You did lover. You did," Jack said, his lascivious grin as wide as ever. They lay on the bed in each other's arms, and Ianto closed his eyes. He felt safe and warm in Jack's embrace, a feeling he didn't get very often these days. After a while his breathing slowed, and Jack must have thought he was asleep, because Ianto heard him whisper, "I'm so sorry Ianto. I'm so, so sorry."

Ianto just lay there, his mind racing. What did he mean? What did Jack have to apologise to him about? He wanted to ask him, but he was afraid Jack might be angry if he realised Ianto was awake, so he continued to lay there with his eyes closed until, eventually, they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this sometime between series 1 &amp; 2, plus it's an AU so it's been completely and totally Joss'd now.

Ianto awoke with a yell, sweat dripping from his body and he sat bolt upright in bed. Jack woke beside him, concern evident on his face.

"What's wrong Ianto?" he asked, stroking the Welshman's back.

"Just a nightmare," Ianto replied, but when he looked at Jack he could tell from the intensity of his gaze that answer wouldn't suffice. Ianto sighed. "You'll think I'm crazy, that I'm some psycho killer or something."

"Tell me," Jack insisted in a commanding tone. "Please," he added, softer this time. Ianto regarded him for a moment.

"I keep having these nightmares, but they feel like more than dreams. They feel like memories."

"Do you think your memory is returning?"

"God I hope that isn't it. These dreams are awful, full of blood and screaming. I think I was at Canary Wharf when those metal things attacked."

Ianto wasn't sure how Jack would react to his revelation. What he most expected was for Jack to laugh and say he was being silly. He didn't predict Jack's real reaction.

"Seriously? You're beginning to remember Canary Wharf?" Jack looked excited by the news. "What else is there?"

"Bits and pieces, but nothing makes sense, none of it could be real. It's all so strange and so violent. I think there was a pterodactyl, now I know that couldn't be real," Ianto shook his head and chuckled, but Jack was still regarding him earnestly.

"I really think your memory is returning Ianto. Oh, this is great news," Jack exclaimed and grabbed Ianto into a hug before kissing him enthusiastically. Confused, Ianto simply responded automatically. "I hoped your memory would return one day, I really did. That's why I kept visiting, hoping I might jog something. Well that and I missed the great sex," Jack said grinning.

"You knew me before the accident? We were…intimate before the accident?"

"Kinda. We worked together. Does the name Torchwood mean anything to you?"

"Something….it's all quite fuzzy. I get an image of the Plass and a name…something about a Doctor?"

"Yes! Oh this is great! Get dressed Ianto, I'll take you to where you used to work, maybe familiar surroundings will bring things back."

Ianto hadn't failed to notice that Jack was avoiding his question about their previous relationship, but he decided to let it slide. Jack seemed as desperate as Ianto was to recover his memory, so it was best not to antagonise him if he could provide answers.

They walked the short distance to the Plass and Jack led Ianto toward the Tourism office.

"I worked for Tourist Information?" Ianto asked incredulously. Jack just smiled in reply.

They entered the shabby looking Tourist Information office and Jack flicked on the lights. The place had an air of abandonment, and there was a thick layer of dust on the furniture. Ianto began to slowly examine the room, moving from object to object. He brushed the top of the computer monitor and the resulting cloud of dust made him cough.

"Sorry about that," Jack said with a smile. "Just couldn't bring myself to replace you, so the office has been shut a while. Anything coming back?"

"Yes actually. A name, Myfanwy?" Ianto said. Suddenly a look of recognition appeared on his face and he moved round to behind the counter. He reached down to a secret compartment and pulled out a gun, holding it aloft. "I remember Jack! Oh god, I remember!"  
"Remember what exactly?" Jack said, his hand hovering near where his own weapon was concealed.

"Torchwood, aliens, Lisa, the pterodactyl, us, everything!" Ianto exclaimed. There was a strange mixture of excitement and sorrow on his face as he spoke. "Where are the others Jack?" he asked. Jack grew sombre. "Sir? Where are the others? Tosh, Gwen and Owen?"

"They're dead Ianto. I'm so sorry, but they're dead," Jack led Ianto to the door that led down to the Hub. As they descended Ianto continued to ask Jack for an explanation, but he just continued down, not looking at or speaking to Ianto. When they reached the Hub Ianto gasped.

The massive door that protected the Hub from intruders had been blown apart and lay in two pieces on the floor. Ianto noticed that it had been blasted from the inside. Inside the Hub had fared no better. Terminals and screens were in pieces, scattered across the room. Wires hung from empty sockets where equipment once resided and fragments of glass crunched under foot.

"What happened?" Ianto whispered, as much to himself as Jack.

"We found a device, one that I recognised as being medical equipment from the 34th Century. It was to be sent to R and D but Owen and Tosh couldn't resist having a little look at it first. Whoever left it had booby-trapped it and it blew up, killing everyone in the Hub."

"I wasn't there?"

"No. Luckily you were up in the front office, but the blast was big enough to send a shockwave to the surface that threw you across the room. That's what put you in a coma. I tried to help when I revived, but it was too late," Jack's voice was beginning to crack as he spoke, the anger and grief coming through. "I tried the kissing thing, but it didn't work. They were all gone Ianto and there was nothing I could do," Tears were rolling down Jack's face, "Everyone dies, and I'm left alone."

Ianto caressed Jack's face, wiping away his tears with a gentle thumb before pulling him into a hug.  
"You're not alone now sir. I'm back, I'm here, and I don't intend dying for a long time yet," he pulled back and kissed Jack fiercely, to prove that he was very much alive. "Now, I'll go and see if the coffee machine survived, and we can start clearing up this mess."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do slash and certainly not explicit sex very often, but a story where Ianto is a rentboy kind of demanded it. If it's rubbish, I apologise.


End file.
